


Under the Table

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: On a stakeout with the team Natasha finds a way to pass the time.





	Under the Table

You had each strutted into the casino on Tony’s arm.  Your dresses matched, slinky and form-fitting, and with a flame print twisting around it but where yours was red on black hers was black on red.

The crowd all turned to look.  Tony Stark being back to his old ways was always caught the attention of the media. The fact there were two women and they were Avengers was even more scandalous. It drew everyone’s attention in the room.  Tony played it up.  Smiling, waving, throwing up peace signs.  He answered questions loudly.  You and Natasha played up the sugar and spice arm candy roles.  Natasha looking at the paparazzi like she planned to gut them all and put their heads on the wall like some kind of trophy, which may not have been far from the truth.  You giggling at the sexist jokes and looking away shyly, batting your eyelashes and biting your lip.

“Good.  Keep them distracted.” Clint’s voice said over the comms.  “Everyone is nearly in place.”

“Good, because if I have to answer another question about my dress I’m gonna snap someone’s neck.”  You replied, a huge fake smile plastered on your face.

“I’ll be pleased when you’re done with the simpering idiot routine.”  Natasha snarked.

“I’m keeping their attention, Tasha.”  You huffed.

Tony patted your hands.  “Now, now, ladies.  We’re a happy little trio.  Let’s not forget that.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and took a glass of champagne off a passing waiter and drained it in one go.  “You are liking this way too much, Stark.  Don’t make me make you regret it later.”

“Red, there is nothing you can do later that will make having you two needing to pretend we’re an item not worth it.”  Tony teased.

The three of you paused for some photos.  The fake smile on Natasha’s face was very reminiscent of the snarl a tiger makes before it attacks.  “I am going to kill you, you know?”  She whispered.

Tony grinned and kissed her on the top of the head.  “Yes, dear.”  He teased.

“Alright, you three.  Professionalism, please.”  Steve’s voice came through the comms sounding a lot like an exasperated father.  “We’re in position, you should take yours when you can.”

Tony walked the two of you slowly in the direction of a booth.  He indicated to it and a moment later the people who were sitting in it were quickly ejected, the table was cleared and you and Natasha slid into place.  Tony waved over a waiter, put in an order for drinks and then disappeared into the crowd, slowly making his way to his spot at the craps table.

A Cosmo was slid in front of you and a black Russian in front of Natasha and she picked it up and took a sip, leaning in close to you.

“Alright team.  We know it’s tonight.  We don’t know when.  Stay alert but sit tight.”  Steve said.

Natasha switched the mic off on her comms and leaned right in so her lips were against your ear and her breath teased against your ear.  “Well then, zolotse,”  She whispered.  “I guess we’re sitting tight.”

You switched off your mic too and chewed the insides of your cheeks as your eyes scanned the room.  Tony had taken up his spot at the head of the craps table.  A group of around five women had started hanging from him and he was playing it up, getting to them to blow on the dice and buying them drinks.  Steve was at the bar looking as serious as he always was and nursing a beer.  Bucky stood on the far side of the room talking with Bruce, Bruce looked pale and fidgety and you knew that Bucky was calmly talking him down with as few words as possible.  Rhodey was at one of the Blackjack tables and Wanda was currently being ID’d by a bouncer.

“That tone is a little troubling, Natasha.”  You whispered, picking up your drink and taking a sip.

Natasha’s fingers walked up the side of your leg.  “Well, what’s a little trouble, hmm?”

Your skin tingled along the line her fingers traced and you weren’t sure whether you should press your legs more tightly together or spread them so she could access you fully.  “Natasha, we’re working.” You scolded.

Natasha hummed and began running her thumb in small circles on your thigh.  “I know.  We’re supposed to be acting like a couple, which we are.  And this part of the couple wants to do bad things to you under the table.”  She teased.

“Nat.  What if the people show up?  Or someone sees us?”  You whispered, though your legs spread just a little and you pressed your knee against hers.

She slipped her hand under the slit of your dress and danced her fingers up the inside of your thigh.  “That is the question, isn’t it?  Can you keep quiet, zolotse?  Can you stay professional?”

You whimpered and nodded your head and she moved her fingers higher so they teased over your panties.  “Well, malishka, you are already soaked.  This isn’t going to take long at all is it?”  Natasha purred.

You whimpered again and squirmed in your seat.  “No.”  You breathed.

A half smile spread over Natasha’s lips.  “Can you be quiet?”

You nodded and rolled your hips forward against her fingers.  She took them away and slapped your hip with her free hand.  “Beg me.”

You whined.  “Natasha,”

“Natasha, what?”

You squirmed against her and looked around the room again.   Bruce had started looking green around the edges and Wanda had taken a spot at a roulette table but otherwise, no one had moved from their positions.  “Please, Natasha.  Please make me come.”

“Good girl.”  She whispered and her fingers slipped past the elastic on your panties and stroked up and down your folds.

You leaned into her, focusing on the room as her touches go from broad sweeps up and down your pussy to focussing on your clit.  You started to breathe heavily through your nose and clenched your teeth as little shivers ran from your cunt out through your body.

She circled your clit and started to pinch at it and you let out a soft moan as your head fell back.

“Oh no, malishka.  You need to be focusing now.”  She whispered.  Your head snapped back and you blinked your eyes trying to remain in control.  You had just started feeling like you were getting control of yourself again when she thrust two fingers inside of you.

“Fuck.  Nat.”  You gasped, gripping at the table as a sudden jolt passes through you.  She curled her fingers and started to stroke them over your walls, dragging her fingertips over your g-spot and making lights pop behind your eyes.

“Shh… you’re being so good.  So good for me, malishka.”  She whispered as her fingers worked expertly inside you and her thumb pressed and rolled against your clit.  

Your legs started to tremble and you dropped your head forward your breath coming in shallow as your orgasm bared down on you.   “Fuck.  Fuck, Nat.  I’m gonna…”  You babbled under your breath.

Natasha smiled and licked her lips.  “That’s it.  Come for me, Printsessa.”

Your fingers tightened on the table, your knuckles turning white.  Natasha twisted her wrist pressing hard against your g-spot and curling her fingers dragging your orgasm out. You hissed and your whole body clenched up with it.

Natasha chuckled and kissed you deeply, her tongue flicking over your lips coaxing them apart.  Her fingers slowed down and she slipped them from you as your tongues circled together.

The sound of Steve clearing his voice came through comms.  “Focus, ladies.”  He said, you broke the kiss and glanced over at him.   He was looking at you both like a dad who had just found his kids playing video games when they were supposed to be doing their homework.

You started giggling and Natasha chuckled softly beside you, as she licked her fingers clean.  “Any word?”  She asked.

“A car just pulled up now,”  Sam responded.  “Could be them.”

“Alright, stay alert,”  Steve replied.

A few moments later a group of around a dozen men dressed all in black entered the room.  “Well, this looks like it’s going to be fun,”  Natasha said getting up.  You followed after her straightening your dress.  Tony’s armor bled out from the ARC reactor in his chest and the room erupted into chaos.


End file.
